In good times
by arjane
Summary: In this instant he knew he could never become like them or be part of team seven. He was left behind and couldn’t catch up to them...Mainly about Sasuke and his relation to team 7, though a little sasusaku if you look really really hard!


_A/N: This is something I always wanted to write but never found the right ideas...well, I still think it's not how I actually wanted it but I'm content. It's my personal view on Sasuke and team 7 and what his feelings are spoiler: before he left! _

_A little sasusaku, if you squint really really hard. xD!!_

_Sorry for mistakes. English is not my first language!_

_Dedicated to my Mele-sama! I know you probably wanted something other (some smut) and I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy the read!_

**In good times…**

Uchiha Sasuke was not pleased by the beautiful weather today. The sun was too bright, his eyes were more closed than open, the sky too blue,_ wasn't the forecast saying it was going to rain?_ and the people were in a too good mood for his liking. Most of the time he didn't care about the reaction he was getting from the population of Konoha when he walked by. He was used to it anyway. Wherever he went there was no way that there wouldn't be the hushed voices, talking about the _Uchiha prodigy_ or the tragically _Clan destruction._ It was not that he was disturbed by their gossip. He wanted them to talk about him and his past, he wanted them to never forget the tragedy that occurred five years ago. Sometimes he wondered if not all that talk was one reason he could not let go of his resolve to avenge his Clan's pride. Before he became a genin there were times he was just tired from his life. He secretly wished to be a normal child, having friends and family. He was not motivated enough and he didn't believe in himself for ever becoming the powerful man he wanted, _needed_ to be. But the moment he heard those whispers behind his back, every time something inside him hardened and every shred of doubt disappeared and with it a part of the little boy Sasuke once was. There was no place for nostalgia or wishing for things he could never get back. That was what he believed.

He would have never thought that someday by entering team seven his will to fulfil his _dream_ would waver even for a bit. A nuisance, yes that was what he thought about being in a team. They would only slow him down and he had no time to waste for playing around with them. That was what he thought the first time meeting them. He didn't expect it though that little by little he would become accustomed to this team, this life. There were times he would become annoyed by them, yet there were also these special moments when he thought everything felt alright. The persistent nagging from Naruto, the hopeless advances from Sakura, and the always late Kakashi with his erotic novels. Despite being a bunch of different characters they worked surprisingly well together when they wanted to.

And that was the first time he realized that his goal in life would become less important to him than the lives of his team mates. The thought of it was frightening and for the first time in years Sasuke was scared. Scared for them. What if something happened to _his_ team on a mission, what if he couldn't protect them? He realized that at the time in the Forest of Death when all had started. After Orochimaru had given him the cursed seal he knew he had no possibilities to live a normal life as a Shinobi, if that was even possible.

He was too naïve thinking only for a moment he could find his place and maybe a home in his team. Indeed, they were a hindrance. Something he couldn't fight by force. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, they all had achieved a place in his heart, a heart filled with bitterness, where there should be no place for friendship or love. That was something he would never forgive himself for. That he allowed himself to care so much for them.

Wandering around the town he was completely lost in his thoughts and didn't think about where his feet were taking him. Only after he could detect two familiar chakra signatures he realized he was walking to the meeting point of team seven, the bridge. He instantly wanted to turn around but his traitorous feet were thinking different and he was approaching them, eyes carefully directed at the two figures on the bridge. The one with the ridiculous orange jumpsuit was standing on the rail, jumping back and forth while talking agitated to the girl standing across from him, who was leaning on the balustrade.

Sasuke stopped in his movement, regained again control over his feet and watched the scene before him. The two of them hadn't noticed him yet and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He watched their conversation even if he couldn't hear them he could see that Naruto was the same hyperactive as always and that Sakura made the same desperate face at him whenever he was talking nonsense. But there was something relaxed about their behaviour toward each others. Naruto was grinning like an idiot and Sakura was somewhat slightly amused by whatever Naruto was talking about.

In this instant Sasuke knew he could never become like them or be part of team seven. He was left behind and couldn't catch up to them. He had mixed feelings about watching the two. He felt as if there was a mysterious force coming from them, enticing him, tempting him to join them and to forget about his nightmares, if only for a moment. But there was also this great fear, that restrained him and locked away his wishes. He wanted so badly to stretch out his hand and take what his team mates, _friends_ were giving him. But he had no right to take it, he was not worth it. Companions, the feeling of not being completely alone, that was something Sasuke had to abandon if he ever wanted to kill that_ man_.

This was probably the first time Sasuke felt envious of the two.

Above him dark clouds replaced the azure sky.

_Looks like a bad time is coming._

_

* * *

_

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what do you think?"

"Hm, I don't really know if this is a good plan…"

"Ah don't worry Sakura-chan, everything will be alright. The teme's always so absent these days. He's totally ignoring us. Don't know what's his problem. This guy is so hard to understand sometimes, but my plan will bring him back to his senses. I'll make sure for that!"

To emphasize his words he punched one fist in the air and was standing there on the rail like a statue of a glorious hero.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at his little speech. Really, hearing that from Naruto sure was a surprise. She couldn't believe her ears when Naruto asked her about Sasuke's odd demeanor the last days. She had noticed that Sasuke was more distant than before and if Naruto became aware of that too than it should be something serious. Talking about Naruto...

"Naruto, are you concerned about Sasuke-kun?"

The shock on his face was evident and Sakura had to control her laughter. Naruto was so surprised by her question, Sakura was sure he didn't even thought about why he came up with a plan to help his rival Sasuke. But that was Naruto for you.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed that Sakura was staring down the street, that was leading to the bridge.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?"

At Narutos voice Sakura looked up from the spot she had been staring at and raised her eyes towards the dark growing sky.

"It's going to rain soon."

_Looks like the good times are gone._


End file.
